The incidence of children with emotional, developmental, and behavioral (EDB) has grown rapidly in the last two decades. About 40 percent of children with EDB and one-third of CSHCN have comorbid conditions, that is, they face more than one medical condition leading to their special needs. When a child faces multiple comorbidities, creating financial barriers for [unreadable] accessing needed medical care, this could lead their families to curtail the use of some needed [unreadable] medical care due to affordability constraints. This research focuses on children with EDB conditions and comorbidities who are ages 2-17 years, focusing on three aspects of care for children with EDB conditions and comorbidities: utilization (or access) and financial (or expenditures). [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]